This invention pertains to an improved alternate embodiment of lading carriers as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,315, issued Jan. 18, 1977.
The handling of boxed meats or other packaged or boxed products on a monorail conveyor has heretofore lacked the flexibility of the tiered carrier of this invention which can be suspended through a swivel member so that the boxes or packages can be removed from the side of the carrier. Also, the boxes or packages may be readily moved from an upper tier to a lower tier so as to keep the packages which are ready for distribution at a convenient position for handling.
The outwardly extending bar support units, which form a tier, may be selectively folded to give greater space between tiers to accomodate boxes or packages of greater size. The construction may be such that the outwardly extending bar units which form the tiers may be removed for cleaning and/or storage or where the vertical support members and the extending bar units may be formed as an integral tiered carrier with substantially no seams, crevices or joints in the exterior surfaces of the carrier.